Una extraña en el bosque
by E.W.C
Summary: Bella vive felizmente casada con el hombre de su vida. Un dia,mientras estan en casa de los Denali llega una extraña pidiendo ayuda para salvarse de un hombre
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa! Pues bueno , esto es un fic basado en la saga de Meyer , una idea que me ha estado rondando la cabeza hace poco y bueno considero que no esta mal lo que kiero escribir pero weno , eso lo tendreis que decir los que lo leen no? Bueno pues aki les dejo con el fic . La obra original es de la fantastica Stephanie Meyer , mi diosa personal xDDDD . Nota: no he contado con amanecer para hacer este fic aunque ya lo he leido, pero respeto a kienes kieran tener el libro en sus manos para leerlo :D**

XxX Capitulo uno XxX

Unos rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana suavemente, dando paso al amanecer. Es temprano todavía, se preguntaran que hago despierta a estas horas de la mañana un domingo, pero yo les tengo una respuesta, soy vampira. Si, desde hace ocho años aproximadamente, tengo una familia perfecta no podía pedir mas a la "no vida". Están mi hermoso marido Edward, lo amo con todo mí ser, no podría haber tenido más suerte en lo que se refiere a él. Es atento, cariñoso, dulce, inteligente... en definitiva, es perfecto. Tengo a mi familia que consta de Alice, mi adivina preferida y adicta a las compras, Jasper el hermano más emotivo que tengo, Emmett el gran-oso-Cullen, Esme que es como una madre para mi, Carlisle un padre severo pero justo y Rosalie. Mi caso con Rosalie era un tema aparte, ella se había enfadado por el hecho de que no siguiera humana y desperdiciara todas las oportunidades que Rosalie quería y que yo no. No estaba dispuesta a esperar tanto tiempo para convertirme en uno de ellos, no quería que mi sueño con la abuela se hiciera realidad. Sabía que si dejaba tiempo a Edward el conseguiría que siguiera humana y eso no lo pensaba tolerar. Hace ocho años que me convirtieron y muy a pesar de Jasper no he probado la sangre humana de momento y lo mejor, descubrí que tenía un poder, podía crear falsas ilusiones a mis enemigos o simplemente para mi diversión personal.

Estaba sentada en el sillón que Edward y yo teníamos en nuestra habitación. Mi nana sonaba de fondo desde el reproductor de CDs , del disco que Edward me había regalado en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños y que había recuperado mucho después. Se preguntaran donde esta Edward ahora mismo... esta de caza y la verdad es que lo estoy echando muchísimo de menos. Se ha ido la mayoría de mi familia y la de Tanya. Si estamos en Denali en una casa que esta en medio de un bosque… Oigo voces abajo, en el salón, y una de ellas es la de mi marido. Baje corriendo la escalera que nos separaba antes de echarme a sus brazos como si no lo hubiera visto hace años. Es fantástico poder fiarte de tus piernas sin que estas te traicionen en el peor momento. Antes era muy torpe pero ahora era sumamente ágil y veloz. Extrañamente era la única de la familia que podía alcanzar a Edward corriendo, algo de lo que todos nos sorprendimos, incluida yo.

- Hola Bella mi amor - me dijo Edward dándome un suave beso en los labios

- Hola cariño - le dije deslumbrada, algo que no cambiaba aunque fuera vampira

- Ya están estos dos empalagosos otra vez - dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco - Váyanse a la habitación que hay gente aquí que quiere seguir conservando su inocencia.

- Emmett cariño, tu ya no tienes nada de esa inocencia - le dijo Kate

- Eso es mentira - dijo el aludido poniendo cara de niño bueno

- Umm... pues los armarios, coches, camas, sillones y muchos otros sitios que no queremos saber por nuestra cordura personal - le dijo Tanya - no opinan lo mismo

- Emmett se te culpa de mancillar y traumatizar sicológicamente a estos pobres y ya no tan inocentes muebles - le dijo Carlisle

- ¿Como se declara el detenido? - dijo Jasper siguiendo el juego

- Me declaro inocente de todos los cargos que se me imputan

- Esta bien, ¿como lo declara el jurado?

- Culpable - dijimos todos con una sonrisa

En ese instante todos nos pusimos a soltar carcajadas pero algo nos detuvo, un sonido totalmente desgarrador, el grito de una mujer. Todos nos dirigimos al lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Una mujer en ropa interior negra corría descalza, sucia y como si la vida le dependiera de ello. De repente se oyeron ruidos de una escopeta disparando al cielo. La chica de unos 19 años llego hasta nosotros.

- Por favor, por favor, ayúdenme - nos dijo suplicando, cuando sonó la voz del hombre

- Ven aquí, no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero jugar contigo - dijo con una voz que me puso los pelos de punta, me recordó a James cuando estuvo a punto de matarme. Esme abrazo a la chica mientras ella miraba aterrorizada a su atacante. El nos alcanzo y vio que ella no estaba sola. Carlisle le dirigió una mirada significativa a la chica para que se la llevara de aquí, no quería que viera el espectáculo que iba a suceder. Yo acompañe a Esme , junto con Alice, Kate , Tanya y Carmen. La única que se quedo fue Rosalie y creo saber el porque.

- Tranquila ya no tienes que temer, ese cerdo no te volverá a tocar mas - le dijo Kate- ya estas a salvo con nosotros.

- Gracias por ayudarme - nos dijo ella mientras ya llegábamos a la casa. Entramos al salón y ella empezó a mirar todos los cuadros que decoraban la estancia - Si no les importa me gustaría bañarme

- Claro cielo, por aquí

**Ea ea ea que el publico se cabrea !! jajajaja pues bueno aki les dejo este primer cap del fic y espero que les guste , se que es corto pero lo hixe lo mejor que pude **

**ademas si lo hago largo nose como acer el segundo cap , sin exigencias puh!**

**bueno este fic se lo dedico a mi mas hermoso cebollin que ayer fue nuestra noxe productiba jajaja**

**bueno si kiere secuestrar a Edward , Emmett , Carlisle , Jasper y a Jacob conmigo y una amiga pinchen en GO y de paso diganme lo que opinan del fic ( eli silbando despistada) jajaja**

**cuidense**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenencen a la increible Stephanie Meyer . Como dije en el anterior capitulo , en este fic no consta nada de Amanecer.**

**XxX Capitulo 2 XxX**

Mientras la desconocida subía con Alice hacia el baño, Esme y yo oímos, por nuestros agudos sentidos, el grito desgarrador de ese mounstro que perseguía a la asustada chica. No entendía como un ser era capaz de hacer esas atrocidades con los demás, no podía creer como podía mostrarse frío ante la agonía de una persona inocente. Si, pensaran que los de mi especie también son mounstros, pero a diferencia de mi esposo, pienso que lo nuestro es diferente. Es decir, los de mi especie matamos por necesidad, y no digo que este bien, pero es nuestra naturaleza. Es igual a cuando un humano al estar tiempo sin alimentarse, pues come lo que sea, como si es un ser de su misma especie, es en definitiva, instinto de supervivencia. Acepto que los vampiros beban sangre humana, pero una cosa muy diferente, es que jugaran con la comida. Dejando de lado mis pensamientos, oí como el agua bajaba por las tuberías desde la segunda planta y como Alice bajaba las escaleras con su agraciado andar de bailarina.

- Pobre – dijo Alice con pesar – Está muy asustada por lo ocurrido con ese sinvergüenza.

- No es para menos hija – dijo Esme – Hasta que Edward no venga no vamos a saber exactamente que fue lo que pasó, porque dudo que ella nos vaya a contar nada.

- Pienso igual Esme, pero aun así no se que vamos a hacer…

- ¿A que te refieres Bella? – Dijo Esme confusa – Es obvio que debemos de llevarla al hospital y llamar a sus parientes más cercanos.

- Ese es justo el problema Esme, ella ha visto lo que somos con sus propios ojos y podría destapar nuestro secreto

- No es del todo seguro hermanita – dijo Alice – Probablemente si dice que ha visto vampiros la tomen por loca o quizás lo relacionen con la experiencia traumática que ha vivido y la convenzan de que nosotros somos una mera ilusión.

- Si, quizás sirva… - dije , iba a continuar pero me di cuenta de una cosa- ¿ Donde están Tanya, Kate y Carmen?

- Fueron a comprar lo necesario para la humana- dijo Alice

- Esta bien – dije – y volviendo a lo de antes…

- La verdad es que no tengo la mas remota idea de lo que vamos a hacer – Dijo Esme pensativa – Lo mejor será que esperemos a que lleguen todos y hablaremos del asu…

Sangre. El olor provenía de la planta de arriba, más concretamente, del baño. Las tres subimos a velocidad vampirica, mientras a la vez dejábamos de respirar para no tentar a la suerte. La verdad es que yo para sorpresa de todos había tenido bastante autocontrol cuando me transformaron, pero aun así, tuve que estar lejos de los humanos por un tiempo. Al llegar al baño vimos que la desconocida estaba sentada en el suelo medio desnuda y con los brazos llenos de cortes. Inmediatamente Alice tenia en brazos a la frágil humana y Esme había ido a por le botiquín de emergencia. Agache la cabeza y vi docenas de cristales rotos y lo comprendí todo. Dirigí mis ojos hacia el espejo, mejor dicho a lo que quedaba de el, y vi el cepillo que estaba en el lavamanos. Seguramente había tenido un ataque de ira o tristeza repentina por eso Alice no había visto nada. De repente me vino algo a la cabeza

- Cielo, ¿me podrías decir como te llamas?

- J-Julie Owen – Dijo tartamudeando

- Encantada de conocerte Julie – le dije con una sonrisa – Yo me llamo Bella Cullen, ella es Alice Cullen y ella Esme Cullen.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlas de otro modo – dijo con un amago de sonrisa

- No te preocupes cielo – Dijo Esme – Nosotros te cuidaremos bien.

- Bien dicho Esme – dijo Alice con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba afectuosamente a Julie.

- Exactamente, aquí estas segura – bueno todo lo segura que se puede estar estando con ocho vampiros "vegetarianos".

Oí pasos en entrando al salón. Baje inmediatamente las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja, a paso humano mientras la humana pudiera verme, no quería asustarla mas de lo que estaba de por si. Vi a Edward y me hizo un gesto para que me apoyara contra su pecho, como en mis tiempos de humana.

- ¿Como ha ido?

- Muy emocionante si es lo que preguntas – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa – Te has perdido lo mejor Bella.

- Podré superarlo – dije con sarcasmo – Pero me refería si ha sido difícil apañárselas con el.

- No ha sido muy difícil Bella – dijo Jasper tranquilo- Ten en cuenta que éramos 4 contra 1.

- Esta bien – le sonreí – Edward, ¿tu sabes lo que ha pasado verdad?

- Sinceramente, es una historia bastante larga, es mejor que estemos todos y la cuento – dijo Edward pensativo

- Pues ya puedes empezar a contarla hermanito- dijo Alice bajando por las escaleras con Esme.

- Faltan Tanya, Carmen y Kate – dijo Eleazar

- Estamos aquí –dijeron entrando por la puerta cargadas de bolsas

- Está bien – suspiro – Todo empezó cuando…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hasta ahí lo dejo xD Que no me caracterizo precisamente por mi inspiración la verdad xD Ha sido un milagro que haya vuelto a escribir =)! **

**Espero impaciente algun review , aunque sea uno ( eli pone ojitos*)**

**Si es corto , lo siento de verdad, pero weno**

**Algo es algo xD**

**Si llegas hasta aquí enviame algun review xD No sean malos/as**

**Cuidense (L)!**


End file.
